A Prime Memorial
by Corky-Mizuko
Summary: Optimus Prime visits a memorial for Cybertronians to find out who else has been visiting the Memorial Stone and gets a surprise visit from an old friend.


**blkdragonqueen** wanted, but she's the one who gave me the idea for it and when I started writing it I had a hard time stopping. ^. ^ I'm rather pleased with how it turned out. However if this isn't what you wanted **blkdragonqueen** , let me know, and I'll give it another go. Ah, I almost forgot. This takes places after the first movie, but before the second. Mostly cause of what happens to the second character.. Oh, and if anyone sees anything wrong with this let me know. I appreciate criticism.

Optimus Prime stood over the memorial stone, which had been Captain Will Lennox's idea to gift the stone to the Autobots. Sam had requested that not only the stone have the fallen Autobots on the stone but also fallen Decepticons. When Rachet had asked Sam why he would honor the Decepticons, Sam had shrugged and said 'they were from Cybertron, too.' It made Optimus wonder if the young human had realized he would be the cause of recent events.

The humans had informed him of sightings of a Decepticon that happened almost daily. The Decepticon would simply stare at the stone for some time before driving away, only to repeat the process at some other day. After being informed, Optimus had taken to coming out to see the Memorial Stone daily. The stone itself did serve to sadden him; yet, the names on the stone brought him a measure of comfort. It reminded him of those lost to a pointless war. The names let him know he wouldn't be the only one to remember the dead.

"You always were too soft, Prime."

"So, I have been told."

"Should one assume you requested to add the enemy to your list of the dead?" Even though the question came out harsh, Optimus understood that it was asked with a twisted caring. After all, what Decepticon worth his metal would _sound _as if they cared about something.

"Actually, it was the Boy's idea. He said that just because we were on opposite sides of this war, it did not me we were not once one nation of Cybertronians." Optimus shook his head at the irony of it all. A human had understood a history that he had not lived and honored it better then half of the race whom had, in fact lived through it.

"Sentimental bags of flesh.  
The silence that followed was surprisingly comfortable, despite the fact that the war was still in full swing just beyond this graveyard. Here, there was a tense sort of peace where the war didn't exist; where humans buried their dead and Autobots listed the names of their lost comrades, friend and enemy alike. Here was where there was no war; there was no more fighting left to be done over what faction you belonged to. Optimus mused sadly, '_Because for the ones who never left this place, the war ended when their lives did.'_

"Sentimental as they maybe," Optimus muttered, "they have yet to let it destroy them. I admit, though, I did not expect one of them to care for a race not his own. I think he cares about us all more then some of our own people do.

"Hm. Yes, but that was your greatest flaw in the past. You cared too much and when the war began, you refused to stay with me."

"How could I? You were fighting for everything I was against."

"Maybe so, but I still haven't forgotten what we had back then, Orion. I miss that." The Decepticon sighed. Kneeling before the stone slab, the 'Con placed a wire statue on the top of it. A quick burst from a mini laser and the base of the statue melted into the stone. "If only things had been different."

Optimus remained quiet when the other's tires squealed against the pavement as the 'Con left, opting instead to fix his optics to the twisting wires. The shape of a sparkling held the symbols of both Cybertron forces, Autobot and Decepticon. Not for the first time, Optimus envied the human's ability to cry. The sight of his sparkling from so long ago, opened old wounds. Yet the thought of his lover adding this to the Memorial, healed wounds that Optimus had forgotten in order to lead his friends and soldiers.

"Yes, if only things had been different, but they aren't. They never have been and never will be, will it, Mixmaster?"


End file.
